(1) Field
The invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device including a display panel to which a drive circuit film and a drive circuit board are electrically connected.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a display panel, a drive circuit board generating a driving signal which drives the display panel, and a drive circuit film connecting the display panel to the drive circuit board. In general, the drive circuit board has a form of a printed circuit board (“PCB”) and the drive circuit film may have a form of a flexible printed circuit (“FPC”).
The drive circuit board includes a connector connected to a power cable and a plurality of circuit components generating the driving signal which drives the display panel. In addition, the drive circuit film electrically connects the drive circuit board to the display panel. A driver chip is mounted on the drive circuit film and outputs an image control signal such as a gate signal and a data signal to a pixel of the display panel in response to the driving signal from the drive circuit board.